Hold me tight
by SweetHummingbird
Summary: AU story - Bilbo Baggins decided to go to a private school after a lot of trouble with his family. In his dorm house, he meets his new family. A family of fourteen members and one of them is his true love. Bagginshield! Rating may change. May also contain Dwori (Dwalin/Ori) and Nofur (Nori/Bofur)
1. Chapter 1

Hold me tight

Chapter 1

Life isn't fair, Thorin had learned that at a very young age. He had lost most of his family before the age of ten. His mother died when he was five, his father fled the country and left his three children behind with their grandfather to take care of them.

Thrain always though he had done a good job, until Frerin ran of with a girl who had a drugs addiction and Dis got pregnant at the age of seventeen by a man who was ten years older.

Thrain had disowned his two oldest grandchildren and Dis moved in with her lover, who accepted the baby and married her when she became eighteen. A beautiful and healthy baby boy was born, Fili. Train, who missed his beloved granddaughter, allowed Thorin to visit her and the baby. Two years later, Dis gave birth to another beautiful baby boy, Kili. He was born two months early and had problems with his lungs, but he was still perfect in Dis' eyes.

But when a life is given, another life is taken and six months after Kili's birth their father died.

Dis mourned her death husband, but she reminded herself she had two children to look after.

She helped Thrain with his company when she had the time, but had to take over when Thrain died, only a year after little Kili's birth. Thorin was only fourteen at that time and his grandfathers dead had hit him like a fist in his stomach. Dis had taken Thorin under her wing, but Thorin saw how hard it was or her to take care of one mourning child and two small children, so he proposed to go and live at the dorms of his new school. It was hard for Dis, but she allowed it.

And now Thorin, who had grown into a young and handsome man, stood in front of his dorm which he had shared with the same eleven people for the last three years. Summer had been great, Fili and Kili were absolutely adorable and they adored Thorin, who looked after them when Dis had to go to the office or when she had to do grocery's.

Thorin already missed them, but in that loud and full house, lived another family of him.

XoXoX

'Pass me the potatoes, please?'

'Are their any chips left?'

'Take your filthy paws out of my plate!'

'Hey, where are those warm buns?'

'Are you going to eat that?'

'Eat your greens.'

'Can someone throw me an egg?'

'Does anyone want the last piece of chicken?'

Thorin smiled at the loud, happy voices as they where all seated around the table for dinner. They were with twelve in total and they were all bothers or at some point family.

There was Thorin.

Gloin and Oin. Oin was the oldest of the group and was studying at a college for people with disabilities, for he was half deaf and wanted to become a doctor.

Bombur and Bofur were brothers, but their cousin Bifur also lived with them. He was an exchange student from Norway who had a lot of trouble with learning English.

Dwalin and Balin were brother close in age, who had not seen each other since Dwalin was nine.

Then there was Nori, Dori and Ori. Nori was the oldest, but still had to finish high school after a few criminal moments. Dori kept dotting over Ori to make sure he would not become like Nori.

And then there was the dorm master, Gandalf. He was not a student, nor a teacher, but he was hired by the school to keep order in the dorm. He had to keep the house clean, cook for the teens and make sure they studied during the exams. Gandalf was an old and odd man with a long white beard and was a bit too often found in the back yard enjoying his special tobacco. The teenagers hoped it was special and medical tobacco, but that was false hope and they also knew it.

They may be a weird bunch of people with sad and strange pasts, they were a family and a happy one too.

'Well, I expect you all had a good summer.' Gandalf smiled as he lit his pipe, but not with his special tobacco. 'But summer is over and we need to discuss a few things.'

Everyone looked at Thorin with curious eyes. They had always seen Thorin as their leader, someone they could follow, and Thorin enjoyed the status and the respect he got from his friends, but it also came with the burden to ask the questions everyone wanted to ask, but didn't dare to. Everyone knew they didn't have to fear Gandalf, but his answers often were strange and even vage, which left them feeling a bit dumb.

'Is something wrong, Gandalf?' Thorin asked and he could have sworn everyone forgot to breath until Gandalf spoke.

'No, not at all, Thorin, just the usual. Now we will start with the chores of the month. Nori, Ori and Dori, you three are in charge of the dishes. Dwalin and Balin are in charge of setting and cleaning the table. Bombur is in charge of the food if he like and has the time, otherwise you'll just go with Bifur and Bofur to get grocery's and I'll cook the food. Gloin and Oin, you two are in charge of the laundry, but you just have to put it in the washer and the dryer, I'll make sure everyone clothing is ironed and gets back to their rightful owner.'

Everyone nodded as they accepted their chores for the month, even if they didn't like them.

'What about me, Gandalf?' Thorin asked.

'Yes, well...' Gandalf paused for a bit. Had he forgotten about chores for Thorin? The old man had to give him something he could do. Thorin may be the heir of an wealthy family, he was not raised to be lazy and let other do the work while he could help.

And Thorin wanted to help, in any way he could.

'This year will be a little different. I will still be here, but I have some urgent and personal matters to take care of this year.' Gandalf answered. 'So you, Thorin Oakenshield, you will look out for everyone when I'm not around and you will help, if someone asks, with whatever chore it is you can help with.'

Thorin wanted to ask what he meant with 'when I'm not around', but he was cut of by Gandalfs next matter.

'Now, I have news for you. As you all know, the school accepts only a small amount of students and new students for their final year are rare, but we have an exception this year.'

'Does that mean their will be a new student?' Ori asked softly. He was the youngest of the group, but he was quite intimidate by Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. They had never meant to be intimidate, but Ori had a vivid imagination and looked at Thorin as if he had royal blood.

'Yes, Ori. There will be a new student and he will be living with us.' Gandalf answered. 'Now, I knew his parents and he is a fine lad, but by recent events he is a bit fragile.'

A stream of questions was fired at Gandalf.

'Where did he come from?'

'Did he live in England?'

'How old is he?'

'Why did he decide to life with them?'

'Why did he want to come to this school?'

It got a bit to much for Thorin and his friends noticed, the questions soon ended.

'Well, where is he?' Bofur asked quite bluntly.

'That is a very good question, Bofur. I believe he is in France with friends of his parents. He should arrive tomorrow though.'

'Is he French?' Dori asked.

'No, he is just as English as you are, my dear boy.'

'Then why is he still in France?' Nori asked, not thinking of the fact it might be a vacation.

'There is nothing wrong with being in France, you brute.' Oin muttered.

'Well, Thranduil and his flock are from France.' Dwalin debated.

'And that makes everything or anyone that is French bad?' Oin questioned.

'Yes, think of all the trouble the fairy put us trough.'

It was true, Thranduil and his flock of tall and almost elfish followers had gotten them into hours of detention, visits to the principals office and painful humiliation. But everyone agreed it was all worth it when Thranduil sat in the infirmary with a broken nose, his pretty face messed up, while Thorin sat in the principals office.

Thranduil still hasn't forgiven Thorin.

'Lads, this isn't of importance.' Thorin said in a raised voice. 'If I am correct, then we were talking about the new student.'

'I asked why he was still in France while the schoolrules tell us to be present at the dorms two days before schools starts again.' Nori said.

'Ah, yes.' Gandalf muttered. 'Well, it isn't my tale to tell, but he lost his home and family a few years ago and was told to live with his aunt. Lets say they didn't really got along and then he ran off to France. And that will be all I'll tell you about our newest member.' Gandalf stood up. 'I expect you all to threat him like you do with each other and I expect to have a clean table and kitchen when I come back from a smoke in the back yard.'

Gandalf made his way to the back door when Thorin asked: 'Gandalf, what is his name?'

Gandalf had a twinkle in his eyes as he smile.

'Bilbo. His name is Bilbo Baggins.'

* * *

**Hey, so I know I should upload Forgotten Memories, but I got a bit of a writers block on that fic and I'm not that happy about the last chapter so I'm rewriting that one.**

**So, I'm going to try and upload weekly, but I'm not promising anything.**

**I hope you liked the first chapter, let me know if I made any mistakes and reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter 2**

It was raining. It wasn't something new since it had been raining all week.

It was a shame really, it had been beautiful weather all summer and now it had to end with grey clouds.

It had been a lovely summer, a better one than Bilbo actually expected. He had fled England at the start of summer with enough money to take the ferry to France and then to travel to the only man he knew that would help him, Hamfast Gamgee.

Hamfast was an old friend of his parents and was the proud owner of a wine farm, but he and his wife, Belle, never had the possibility to have children of their own.

So when Bilbo stood on their doorstep, hungry, tired and desperately in search of a warm and homely house, they didn't think twice about taking Bilbo in.

Bilbo had helped the entire summer at the wine farm and he had enjoyed it. It gave him the possibility to forget about the last year for a few hours a day, but it was more than enough to put a smile on his face.

It didn't came as a shock though when Hamfast sat down with Bilbo a week ago and told him he had to go back to England to finish school. What did came like a shock was when Hamfast told Bilbo he saved all the money he would give to students who would normally work on his farm for the summer.

Bilbo had been doing different jobs and chores since he was old enough and saved all his money on a savings account. He now had enough money to pay for an entire year at a new school, books and uniform. Little did he know Hamfast and Belle gave him an extra to get through the year.

He could not have been happier at that moment. It gave him the freedom to be away from his relatives.

His parents had died when he was nine years old, but not one of his relatives wanted to take him in since they didn't like him, or his parents, or just couldn't take him in duo their own rather large families.

He was placed in foster homes, but never stayed long enough at one place to really be able to call it home.

So when Bilbo's aunt, Lobelia, took him in, he was very suspicious.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins hated Bilbo with such a heated passion that even a dragon would hide from her and it didn't take long for Bilbo to find out that Lobelia only wanted to have his parents house, Bag End.

Bag End was a beautiful, huge, warm and cosy home and it was worth a lot. And that was all Lobelia wanted. A large house to show off.

Bilbo shuttered at the thought of Lobelia living there with all her cats and furniture with cats on it. How her husband survived with all the cats, was a question Bilbo rather did not think of.

But Lobelia was not only after Bag End, but also a share of Bilbo's inheritance.

Belladonna and Bungo had lived a happy life and never had to worry about money for Belladonna came from a rather rich family, but that never stopped them from doing what they loved.

They had opened a bakery that was quit popular, but they always made sure they had free time with their son.

However, Belladonna and Bungo both had agreed must something ever happen to them, Bilbo would get every penny they had, and Bag End, when he reached his eighteenth birthday. If he lived with a loving family for more then over a year, they would get a quarter of the inheritance and, if Bilbo agreed, they would be allowed to live in Bag End.

That was the only reason Lobelia took him in.

And it was also the reason Bilbo ran off to France. He had left two days before the day he would have lived a complete year with Lobelia and her cats and husband.

Lobelia was furious when she found out Bilbo was in France, because now she would have to force Bilbo to sign papers that would allow her to take her share of the money and the permission to live in Bag End.

It will drive Lobelia mad when she finds out Bilbo framed her signature and got into a private school with dorms where he would live.

It would be a lie if Bilbo denied that the thought of Lobelia screaming out of anger didn't please him for a few minutes.

But now Bilbo tried to ignore that annoying feeling in his stomach, which he refused to call nerves, and enjoy his last hour at the wine farm.

His things were packed and waiting for him at his bedroom door, he had cleaned his bedroom and additional bathroom to the point he was sure everything shone like a diamond and he made the biggest breakfast for Hamfast and Belle as another thank you for taking him in.

'Bilbo, are you ready?' Hamfast yelled at the bottom of the stairs. 'The ferry is leaving in an hour.'

'Yes, I'll be down in a minute.' Bilbo answered and grabbed his bags.

Belle was waiting for him in the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

'Oh, don't cry, Belle.' Bilbo muttered and hugged his host. 'I already don't want to leave. You're making me regret not choosing a school here in France.'

'I'm sorry, Bilbo dear, but you were such a delight to have here.' Belle smiled and released Bilbo from her bone crushing hug. 'You have to promise me you'll write and if it is allowed and possible than you have to visit sometimes.'

Bilbo smiled and hugged Belle again. 'I promise to write and I'll do my best to visit.'

'Oh, sweetheart.' Belle muttered. 'Don't forget to practice your French.' Belle had became the closest thing he ever had that could be called a mother since the death of his parents and Hamfast had became a father figure.

Bilbo was sad, he finally had found a place worth calling home and he had to leave it so soon, but he could not pull these loving human beings into the mess between him and Lobelia. But he could not deny he already pulled them into it by knocking on their door during the start of summer.

'Are you ready, Bilbo?' Hamfast asked as he walked into the kitchen. Bilbo knew Hamfast wasn't the emotional type, but he was pretty sure he saw him blink away some tears during the drive to the ferry.

**XoXoX**

It was the last time Bilbo ever took the ferry or any other vehicle that had to make contact with water.

He got on the ferry, almost fell of the ferry because some idiot could not wait for two seconds, then he had to hug a toilet because he got sea sick and now he wished he had taken the train to England. However, Hamfast and Belle had already bought him a ticket for the ferry and he didn't have the heart to tell them he was scared shitless of water.

Yes, he had taken the ferry to France, but that was only because he had to take the first vehicle to France and if he could swim, he would have swam to France.

When the ferry finally arrived in England, Bilbo was ready to jump out of the ferry and hug the ground. He had never been so happy to be back in his home country.

Now, he was sitting on a bench with a bottle of water and a roll of peppermints to get the filthy taste and smell out of his mouth. He couldn't meet his new dorm master with the smell of vomit in his mouth and talking about the dorm master; where is he?

He was late and Bilbo knew his father would consider it rude while his mother would just laugh it away and hope nothing happened.

Bilbo closes his eyes and enjoyed the warm sun on his skin. Would it still be raining in France? Belle is probably crying in the kitchen while making all kind of pastries and Hamfast is probably in his wine cellar enjoying a nice glass of red wine from the twenties.

Bilbo could feel how the sun faded and a shadow replacing the warmth.

He opened his eyes to find a man with a long, white beard and a grey suit in front of him.

'Good morning .' said Bilbo, not really knowing if it was still morning or already time for lunch, since he hadn't really paid a lot of attention to the time.

But the man just looked at him from under bushy eyebrows.

'What do you mean?' he said. 'Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it, or not or that you feel good this morning, or that this is a morning to be good on?'

Bilbo just stared at the man for a couple of moments before remembering staring is rude.

'All at once I guess.'

'So you guess' the man mumbled and they held a staring competition for a few minutes before a smile cracked Bilbo's serious face and he got up from the bench.

'You are late, Gandalf.'

'A dorm master is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to.' Gandalf answers and hugs the smaller boy. 'It's good to see you again, Bilbo. It's been much too long.' he released Bilbo from the hug and picked up his bags and moved his feet towards his car. 'Now, you have to tell me about your summer in France. Did you pick up the language easily? How was the food? I know you like a nice meal.'

Gandalf kept asking question and Bilbo answered them as best as he could. He also had his own questions, but Gandalf had a habit of making his answers vague.

'Do you think they will like me, Gandalf?' Bilbo asked after a short silence, knowing Gandalf he was asking about the guys he was sharing a dorm with.

'Why do you question that, my dear boy?'

'I read that the school mostly accepts boys from wealthy families and I'm... I'm not from a wealthy family and I don't have...'

'You do have a family, Bilbo.' Gandalf cut him of. 'Family are not only those who share the same blood. Family is much bigger than that, for family are people we love no matter whose blood streams trough their veins. Think of mister Hamfast and his lovely wife Belle. They do not share your blood, but I imagine you must see them as something that comes close to family.'

Bilbo nodded, understanding Gandalfs point.

'You do not have to worry, my dear boy, the young men you will be living with are not who you think they are. They are quit a merry bunch, each with their own history and tales. They will like you, Bilbo. Two of them could not stop questioning me about you and I had to pretend I had to go and pick up some groceries.' Gandalf smiled.

'They are very curious about you, Bilbo.'

Bilbo nodded again. He was curious about their history and he didn't doubt that Gandalf all knew them, but he didn't want to question them, for it was rude to dig into someone's life you haven't even met.

Bilbo didn't notice when the car stopped and the engine was shut off. He was quit startled when Gandalf poked him, but before he could say anything his eyes landed on a large house with a porch and an inviting white door.

'Are you ready to enter your new home, master Baggins?' Gandalf asked with a soft smile.

Bilbo nodded and got out of the car. He had that annoying feeling in his belly again, but he still refused to call nerves.

* * *

**So, here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter may be posted by Friday, but it will depend on the amount of schoolwork I will have.**

**Thanks to all the followers, favorites and reviews.**

**Special thanks to Chamelaucium; thank you for the advise, you deserve a virtual cookie.**

**All mistakes are mine. Also, I just make things up because I don't really have the time or the energy to do proper research about legal stuff or how long it takes to get from France to England since I write mostly at night.**

**Also: I'm looking for a beta... Any volunteers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter 3**

'Looks like he's here, lads.' Bofur muttered. He was lying on the floor of the porch with Nori and Dori, enjoying the warmth of their last free day before school officially started.

'Should we go and greet him?' Nori asked, silently hoping he actually would not have to get up from his comfortable spot on the floor with his head on Bofurs belly. They've hated each other when they first met and after a few months, and a few unpleasant meetings with Thranduils friends, they became close friends. Now they were both older and teasing turned into flirting, but they still had to become a couple which they both denied would ever happen.

Their friends had started to place bets on how long it would take for either one of them to confess.

'We probably should.' Bofur muttered and got up to his feet, letting Nori's head fall onto the wooden floor.

'You are such an animal.' Nori scolded and rubbed the sore spot on his head while he got onto his feet.

'You haven't seen me in bed, love.' Bofur answered softly, making Dori gag.

'That is my big brother your talking to.' he muttered and stood next to his two friends, watching the small figure and the tall grey spot move closer to the house.

'Let's help the little one.' Dori said and moved toward the dorm master.

'Hey there.' Bofur said with a enthusiastic smile, pulling Nori with him. 'Good afternoon, Gandalf.'

'Well, I thought you would all sleep until Bombur and I started with dinner.' Gandalf smiled.

'We couldn't miss the arrival of our newest member, now could we?' Dori said. 'Dori, at your service.'

'Bofur, at your service.'

'Nori, at your service.'

'Bilbo Baggins.' Bilbo smiled hesitant. He had never met someone who introduced them self with 'at your service' and did not know how to answer to it.

'In Middle Earth High the students are thought to always introduce yourself with 'at your service' for it is the polite thing to do and it has been a tradition of the school.' Gandalf decided to inform Bilbo.

'Ow, Bilbo Baggins, at your service.' Bilbo said quickly, he found it a bit weird and it must have been a very, very, very old tradition because who spoke like that in these modern times.

But Bilbo was not someone to question traditions.

He observed the three young men quickly. Bofur was wearing a dark hat with flaps over his ears, Bilbo thought it was too warm to wear a hat like that, Dori had a soft looking grey hair which was pulled back and Nori had fluffy, brown hair and grey eyes.

'Well, Bilbo. Welcome to Erebor.' Bofur said and took one of Bilbo's bags. 'Let's introduce you to the others, shall we?'

'A strange name for a dorm.' Bilbo said as they walked towards the house.

'Aye, it is, all the dorms are named after a town in the United Kingdom, but some of the other dorms have even stranger names.' Bofur answered. 'Like Rivendel, that is where a few of the teachers live, than there is also Mirkwood, Beorns Hall...'

'And he can keep telling you what the names are of all the buildings here, but we're not going to do that for it is quite boring.' Nori interrupted. 'And you'll never see most of the buildings.'

'How come?' Bilbo asked curiously.

'Erebor, also called the Lonely Dorm by a few idiots, is located quite far from all the other dorms and school buildings.' Dori answered with a low level of enthusiasm as he held the front door open. 'We have to walk for a good fifteen minutes before we reach the first buildings.'

They walked into the house only to be greeted by Bifur, who was Bofurs cousin and spoke in a language Bilbo did not understood and he had a slight feeling he had just been insulted. Bofur must have noticed for he quickly assured him Bifur did not insult him, he just said that he was welcome in Erebor.

'He has problems learning English, he understands what we say, but doesn't know how to reply.' Nori explained.

Gandalf excused himself for he had a few matters to take care of before the start of school.

'Don't mind him, he'll disappear whenever he can. Though we never know where he goes.' Bofur said. 'Nori, be a darling and take Bilbo's bags to his room.'

Nori did what was asked of him, only and alone because it was Bofur who asked. Dori went with him to tell the others their new member had arrived.

Bilbo thanked Nori who said it wasn't a problem.

Bofur led Bilbo into the living room, where they found a young boy with auburn hair and his nose buried in a book.

'This is Ori, Nori's and Dori's little brother.' Bofur told him. Ori looked up at hearing his name. 'Ori, this is Bilbo.'

Ori smiled and got up. 'Ori, at your service. It is nice to meet you, mister Bilbo.' Bilbo could not believe it. Ori must have been fifteen or something, but he was already bigger than Bilbo.

Bilbo wasn't short, but he also wasn't tall for his age and he hoped he would still grow, even if it was only a few inches.

'Bilbo, at yours and there is no need to call me 'mister', just Bilbo is fine.' Bilbo said quickly to hide his shock.

'Gandalf told us you spend your summer in France.' Ori said with a smile.

'Yes, I stayed with a friend who owns a wine farm.' Bilbo answered with a smile.

'Ah, then you must know one thing and another about wine.' a soft, happy and low voice said. Bilbo turned around only to find a ginger haired lad who was quit wide and had a red face. He brought a nice smell of food with him, so Bilbo guessed he came from the kitchen.

'I'm not that good at drinking it, but I know how to cook with wine.' Bilbo answered.

'I already like you and you don't even know my name.' the red head said and walked towards Bilbo. 'Bombur, at your service.' he gave the smaller one a firm handshake. 'I see you already met my brother, probably my cousin also.'

'He also already met the brothers Ri.' Bofur added. 'So that means he has five left to meet.'

'Count that down to two, lad.'

Bilbo turned around to see three new faces and Nori coming into the living room.

They introduced them self as Balin, Oin and Gloin.

Bilbo learned quickly that most of them were brothers or at least at some point or another family.

'Well, don't let the lad just stand there. Show him where the kitchen is so we can all sit down and enjoy lunch.'

Lunch was hectic, at least that was what Bilbo thought, for he was used to share meals with two or three other people. But sharing a meal with twelve people was chaotic, messy and fun. Bilbo hadn't had that much fun during any of his meals since he got into the foster system.

He was asked a lot of questions about France, especially by Oin, Ori and Bofur. Bifur was fascinated by the fact that Bilbo was able to learn how to speak and understand the language in just one summer, while he could still not speak English after three years.

Luckily, they did not ask a single thing about his parents, but he had a small suspicion of Gandalf having to do something with it.

'Has anyone seen Thorin and Dwalin?' Gandalf suddenly asked out of the blue. Everybody shook their head and 'no' was a word with an echo.

'Who are Thorin and Dwalin?' Bilbo is asked curiously.

'Ah, you still have to meet those two.' Gandalf smiled.

'Dwalin is my younger brother.' Balin said. 'Don't let his appearance scare you off. Inside, he's a big softy and has a weak spot for cookies.'

'We use cookies to bribe him.' Bofur whispered to Bilbo before he took a sip of his orange juice.

'What about Thorin?' Bilbo asked.

'Well, Thorin is a bit of a special case, but despite his stubbornness and grumpy behaviour, he is the most loyal friend someone could have.' Gandalf smiled. 'You'll get to know him soon enough, but he doesn't trust people easily, so don't let that scare you of.'

They spoke a bit more about various subjects and it was early in the afternoon when they finally decided that Bilbo should rest after his journey. Bifur led him to his room and said something that Bilbo did not understand, but he smiled anyway and it seemed to please Bifur.

The room wasn't big, but it also wasn't small. There was a bed with a nightstand, a closet and a bureau. There was a large window with heavy, green curtains and a view on the garden, the walls were painted a light, minty green.

Bilbo spotted another door and opened it, revealing a bathroom. It was about the same size as his bedroom and had twin sinks with a large mirror above, a bad tub which was also a shower, a toilet and two small closets.

There was another door and when Bilbo opened it, he was in someones room. He quickly closed the door and returned to his own room.

Bilbo liked his room and although he still had to unpack, the bed looked so tempting.

'A small nap wouldn't hurt.' he muttered to himself, took of his shoes and crawled under the covers.

XoXoX

Someone was shaking his shoulder.

'Wake up.'

Why? He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep a bit more and enjoy the warmth of his blankets.

Who was trying to wake him up by the way? Hamfast never woke him up, it was always Belle's soft voice that always woke him up and the smell of breakfast and tea.

'Common, Bilbo, you need to wake up or you won't be able to get any sleep tonight.' another voice said.

Bilbo lazily opened his eyes and the first thing that caught his eye was a well worn hat with earflaps. He was confused for a moment and then he remembered: he was in England in school.

'Good afternoon, sleeping beauty.' Nori smiled. 'Glad you decided to join us back in the world of the awake people.' Bofur laughed as Bilbo sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

'What time is it?'

'It's almost five o'clock.' Nori answered. 'You slept for a good three hours and we would have let you sleep for a bit longer, but Gandalf told us to wake you and take you on a tour.'

Bilbo nodded and got out of bed.

'We leave in fifteen minutes, so you can fresh yourself up a bit.' Bofur told him and pushed Nori out of the room. 'We will wait downstairs for you.' the pair left disappeared and Bilbo, who was still half a sleep stumbled into the bathroom to wash the sleep off his face. The thought of crawling back into bed seemed like a good idea and was definitely attractive, but then he remember Nori and Bofur waiting for him.

He washed his face, fixed his hair, put on his shoes and found Nori and Bofur waiting for him at the front door.

'Let's go.' Bofur said with a large smile plastered on his face.

They walked a good fifteen minutes before they finally reached the first building, it was called Lake-house. The trio walked past it until they heard a voice from above yell at them.

'Bofur, Nori, who is your new friend?'

They looked at the dark haired man hanging out of a window on the first floor.

'Bard, what happened to the hair?' Nori yelled back.

The man, Bard, smiled and dragged his hand trough his hair and replied: 'What do you think I did? I didn't cut it. Now who's the little one?'

'Hey, I'm not little!' Bilbo yelled back. He knew it was rude and he knew he was small, but people didn't had to rub it in.

'Ooh, a fierce one.' Bard laughed.

'Bard, this is Bilbo, the newest member of our company.' Bofur introduced.

'Has he already met Thorin?'

Nori shook his head.

'Make sure I'm in Erebor when they meet.' Bard smirked. 'Thorins personality and the little one's fierceness sure will be entertaining.'

'We'll make sure of that.' Nori said and Bard waved at them, going back into his room.

'Who was that?' Bilbo asked as they continued their tour. 'That was Bard.' Nori answered. 'He's on the schoolcouncil, he is also our English teacher.'

'I got insult by a teacher?'

'Oh, he does that with everybody, except with the students he doesn't like, he just ignores them.' Bofur informed him. 'He's a big poetry fan.'

'You said 'company'. Why?'

'It's shorter than 'the lads I live with in the same dorm house'.' Nori answered. 'And Bard gave us the nickname.'

They walked past a house that looked dark and cold from the outside. Bofur and Nori rather chose to ignore it and Bilbo could just read 'Mirkwood' written above the front door before he was dragged away.

Bofur and Nori were very pleasant lads and Bilbo liked them. They showed him most of the school buildings, the big hall were they could eat lunch on school days, the gym and apparently there were four coffee shops were students could read, study or just drink a cup of hot beverage. Bilbo was a bit disappointed when Nori told him they could not show him the library for it was closed until the second week of school.

'We better go back. Dinner will almost be ready.' Bofur muttered. 'And someone still needs to unpack their stuff.'

The walk back took quit a while and when they finally got back, the sun was already setting.

'Hey, the king finally decided to come back.' Nori said and nonchalantly pointed towards a expensive, black car.

'He probably got lost again. I dare to bet my hat on it..' Bofur muttered as they walked into Erebor and found half of the company and Gandalf in the livingroom laughing about something the old man told them.

'Aah, there they are.' Gandalf said with a smile. 'I was just telling a story about you from when you were little, Bilbo.'

'Don't tell them any embarrassing stories, Gandalf.' Bilbo muttered, hoping Gandalf had not told too many stories.

'Do you want to know which stories I told?'

'No, I rather not for I know they will embarrass me.' Bilbo muttered as he walked towards the kitchen but stopped and turned his back towards the kitchen when he heard Gandalf.

'When Bilbo was a little boy, he used to live near a forest where he would go there and come back late in the evening covered in bruises, dirt and small twigs sticking out of his hair. He always said...'

'Gandalf, please stop.' Bilbo said and turned around to continue his way to the kitchen, but instead of him opening the door the door swung open, hitting Bilbo and he fell to the floor.

Immediately he was surrounded by his new friends asking if he was alright. Bilbo nodded, his nose hurt and he hoped it didn't bleed.

A large, strong hand reached out to him and Bilbo looked up to see who the hand belonged to. Looking up he saw black shoes and jeans, a dark blue shirt hugging broad shoulders, strong facial construction, hair as dark as the night that reached his shoulders and eyes that were brighter than sapphires.

'So, this is the burglar.'

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating earlier. The last few weeks have been hectic with schoolwork and I got sick and I also wasn't so happy with this chapter. I did my best, but most of it was written while I was sick and sleepy.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I won't say when I'll upload the next chapter, because I'm still sick and I still have tons of work for school and I feel like I'm letting you all down when I don't upload.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Reviews are always welcome as are ideas for this fic since I lost my story plot and my clouded mind does not want to remember half of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter 4**

It took them seven hours to finally find their way back to Erebor.

At first, they were okay with Gandalf asking them to go out and buy bread for breakfast, but for some unknown reason all the bakery's were closed, probably because it was Sunday, but that is a rather small detail.

So they went to Dale, a nearby city where the the students of Middle Earth were allowed to go to in the weekends.

Dale was a pretty big city and you could easily get lost in it if you have the same sense at directions as someone like Thorin. At first they searched for an open bakery, but gave up after the first hour only to realise they had no idea where they were. So after another three hours of driving and hoping they would find a street that looked familiar, they found a bakery that was open, but everything was sold except for some cookies which Dwalin eventually bought for on the way back.

They asked the young lady at the bakery how they could get back to Middle Earth and found out they had to drive back for two hours. It took them three hours for they got lost once again because Dwalin and Thorin had a discussion about using an gps or letting Dwalin drive.

'How can have that little sense at directions?' Dwalin asked his friend as they finally arrived home. 'I never met someone who could get lost that easily.'

'I just don't know Dale that well.' Thorin muttered as an excuse.

'Then don't leave the house without a gps.' Dwalin laughed and got out of the car, Thorin following him into the house. Thorin was one of the few students who had the privilege of owning a car and being allowed to park near the dorm.

'I was wondering when you two were going to return.' a voice behind them said.

'Gandalf.' Thorin greeted. 'We couldn't find a bakery that was open.'

'I figured that out after the first three hours you two were gone.' Gandalf said and walked into the livingroom where a cup of tea was waiting for him. Gloin, Oin, Ori, Nori Bifur and Bombur were there also.

'You missed the arrival of Bilbo.'

'Aye, we know.' Dwalin muttered and took a seat next to Ori, who smiled at him with a cute blush on his cheeks.

'I saved you a cookie.' Dwalin whispered and gave Ori his last cookie.

'Thank you.' Ori said with a blush and nibbled on the cookie.

Dwalin was actually very curious about the new lad and a bit disappointed when he heard that Bofur and Nori took him on a tour.

'They should be back soon though.' Gandalf informed them.

'Gandalf, how did you get to know Bilbo?' Ori asked.

'Oh, I was a friend of his mother. She lived in the Shire and in my younger days I used to spend my winters there.' Gandalf started. 'She was a very nice and adventurous woman who was married to Bungo Baggins, a man who rather spend his days in his garden or with his wife. I wasn't able to go back to the Shire until Bilbo was three years old. Such a happy child, always smiling and playing and making up stories. Bilbo has a quit vivid imagination and he would tell everybody about hos made up stories and his mother would write them down for him.' Gandalf laughed. It was quit a sight to see in front of him. Eight young men listening to stories about their new member. 'I remember one time, he was about seven or eight years old, and he went to the library and he was only allowed to take four books with him back home, but he had five books he really wanted to read and he had to leave one book behind. For everyone else it would have been no problem, but for Bilbo, as an seven-year old, it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. So when the library closed, he slipped inside through an open window and took the book home with him, he was a very good burglar. He did that a few times but he stopped when he became nine.'

'Why?' Ori asked.

'Some uneventful things happened.' Gandalf said and his smile disappeared. 'I am only telling you this to avoid unpleasant moments, but Bilbo lost his parents when he was nine. None of his living family wanted to take him in and he was placed into the foster system. He never had a lot of luck with the family's he stayed with and was never able to stay long enough to call it home.'

Thorin, who hadn't really listened to the stories of young Bilbo, suddenly became interested for he also had lost most of his family. But Bilbo had lost his family and was rejected by the still living family. Thorin still had his sister and two young nephews, and some very far and almost forgotten uncles and cousins.

'Bilbo does not like to talk about it, but when he is ready he will tell you all about it.' Gandalf continued. 'For now, there is tea and some biscuits in the kitchen. Dwalin, Thorin, would you help an old man and get the tray?'

Thorin got up from his couch, but Dwalin did not immediately wanted to leave his comfy spot next to Ori. Ori poked him and he got the hint, helping Thorin with the tray with a pot of tea and cups.

They both went back to search for the cookies. 'Are you curious after the new lad?' Dwalin asked, opening a cupboard and closing it again.

'A bit.' Thorin admitted. 'His story is a bit like all of us, problems with family and such.'

'Aye, but you and Bilbo are the only ones who lost family.' his friend muttered.

'This isn't a support group, Dwalin. If he doesn't want to talk about then he doesn't and I won't press it nor will I allow anyone to press the subject. And everyone in this house has lost somebody from their family.'

'And I won't press this subject either, but you can't compare yourself to the rest. Most of them lost someone they hardly knew.'

'Can we change the subject? It is a bit of a heavy subject and neither of us can communicate properly while searching for cookies. Thorin sighed.

'Okay, but we're are those blasted cookies?' Dwalin muttered.

'I'll ask Gandalf.' Thorin said and opened the door towards the livingroom. He did not expect the loud crash of someone hitting the door and falling down.

He looked down and stared down at the most beautiful lad he had ever seen. He was small, with golden curls, soft features and emerald coloured eyes.

This was Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin was a bit shocked to see how beautiful the new lad was and could not stop but noticing the warm feeling he got in his chest. Everyone was surrounding Bilbo, asking if he was alright.

Thorin reached his hand out towards Bilbo and said:

'So, this is the Burglar.'

Bilbo's eyes widened. 'Excuse me? What did you call me?'

He was pulled off the ground and placed on his feet.

Thorin got a few 'That's not a nice way to greet someone' and 'That is rather rude' from his friends, but they knew he meant well.

Bilbo turned around to face Gandalf. 'What have you told them?'

'Apparently you are a book thief.' Gloin snickered.

'You told them that?' Bilbo exclaimed. 'I was seven!'

'Bilbo? A book thief?' Nori asked. ' I need to hear that story.' and sat down with Ori who whispered the story to him.

'You stole books?' Bofur asked a bit shocked.'Should I be worried about my stuff?' He joked. He got to know Bilbo in the few hours they spend, but he never could have guessed that Bilbo was a thief. He looked at Bilbo, who's cheeks had gotten a soft red. 'Why?'

Bilbo just simply answered: 'I wanted to read. And I was a very lousy thief since I always returned the books.'

'So you were just a very clever burglar?' Bofur asked?

'Don't call me a 'burglar'.' Bilbo muttered. 'It is not my fault that the librarian forgot to lock the doors.'

'Well, burglar or not.' Gandalf smiled. 'Bilbo, I want you to meet Thorin Durin. Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins.'

Bilbo turned back to Thorin.

'I apologise for how we met and I apologise for hitting you with a door, but I did not expect someone to stand there.' Thorin said. 'Thorin Durin.' and he offered his hand to shake to Bilbo.

Bilbo noticed how he did not say 'at your service but didn't say anything about it. He shook Thorins hand.

'Bilbo Baggins, at your service.'

'Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Gandalf told us quite a bit about you...' Thorin could not finish his sentence for his friend slipped, with all the grace he possessed, into the livingroom with his head bowed down.

'Ah, Dwalin. So glad you could join us' Gandalf laughed. 'Meet Bilbo Baggins.'

'Dwalin, at your service.' Dwalin muttered.

'Bilbo, at yours.' Bilbo said, a bit shocked by the size of this young lad. Bilbo hardly reached his shoulders and with Thorin it wasn't a lot better for he just reached his shoulders.

'Dwalin, did you find the cookies.' Gandalf asked.

'No.' Dwalin said quickly and swallowed.

* * *

**I'm still alive! Or at least something like being alive. **

**School has been a real bitch. I got one week of vacation and I got sick again and all my teacher were like: 'Vacation? Lets give the monsters three drawings, a painting to finish and also five tests to study for.'**

**I did everything I had to do and then the teachers don't even show up the day of the assignment!**

**I don't like this chapter. I wrote it under the influence of heavy medication for migraine and half of the time I did not remember what I was actually writing.**

**Next chapter will, hopefully, be longer but I still have to study for history and French.**

**Also, a friend of my mentioned that I may give the impression that I hate the French because I decided to make Thranduil (who I don't hate) French and all the dwarves hate him. Just to clear that up: I don't hate the French (you French people are awesome), I hate my teacher French. There is a difference.**

**All mistakes are mine and I really need to find a beta reader.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
